


Moonlit Kiss

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Madoka wants reluctant Homura to drink her blood.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Kudos: 22





	Moonlit Kiss

„I will never drink your blood,” Homura told Madoka solemnly.

“But didn’t you say that when drinking somebody’s blood you can sense all the feelings of the other person, Homura-chan?” Madoka asked.

“…Yes,” Homura replied slowly, “And I don’t want to feel your pain and fear. I don’t want you to suffer because of me.”

“But how else would you be sure that I love you?” replied Madoka, “You don’t seem to believe my words even though I tell you again and again.”

“I…”, Homura was at loss of words, “You always put me in those difficult situations, Madoka. In my eighty years I have not met somebody like you.”

“Isn’t it a good thing?” Madoka smiled and grasped Homura’s face in her palms, making the vampire woman blush.

“Please drink my blood, Homura-chan,” she said softly and sweetly.

How could Homura refuse? She kissed Madoka, and after a while of making out she deliberately cut her lover’s tongue on her fang, trying to minimalize the pain, and…

Ah! Even with so little blood, she could clearly feel the depth of Madoka’s love for her. She couldn’t help but break the kiss to wipe the tears from her eyes.

“Homura-chan?” Madoka asked in a worried tone.

“I felt it,” replied Homura, looking at Madoka, “Your love. All of it. I… thank you. I never thought somebody like me could ever be loved.”

And the tears fell, Homura unable to stop them.

“Thank you, Madoka.”


End file.
